Extra: Season 2 Epilogue
Season 2 Epilogue was released on Naver on March 28, 2016, one week after the end of Season 2 (Episode 2-180). Summary Part 1: unlikely "brothers" Gandharva (holding a broom) informs Maruna (sitting, wearing overalls and a ponytail) that he had met with Shess, who is posing as a half in Atera. Maruna asks where the rest of them went: Samphati, Hura, Cloche, and Clophe. He throws his rice ball lunch to the ground, gripes that they should be looking for them instead of being in their current situation, and complains that there is no way he can eat this crappy food. Gandharva tells him that he should adapt to this lifestyle since there are still two 5th-zen gods on this planet who are the second-strongest pair in terms of firepower (the strongest being Agni/Vayu), so they have to keep a low profile for the time being. Maruna protests about his clothes, the food, and pretending to be a half. Someone nearby shouts to Gandharva, asking if his brother is done eating his rice yet, because he is supposed to be a strong laborer yet he seems to be slacking off instead. Gandharva apologizes to the person, and tells Maruna to behave. Maruna begins to rant about getting revenge on the farm and the terrible cook who only serves vegetables. Gandharva then quietly informs him that he has been in charge of helping out in the kitchen since yesterday. Maruna begs for his forgiveness, but Gandharva does not respond. Part 2: Melted Currygom, part 1 A melted Currygom thanks her readers for making it this far, and reveals that there will be a time skip between Seasons 2 and 3, and there are plans for a paid preview beginning in Season 3. (Currygom has since announced that there will be no paid preview.)Currygom's blog, Post-Season 2 Hiatus She then says that it is time for her to rest, and offers an low-quality webtoon in the meantime... Part 3: Leez's dress design winners This part reveals the two winners of Currygom's blog contest from early March 2016 to design an outfit for Leez. Leez shows Yuta a box of clothes and tells him that she can only choose two, so she will pick one outfit and he can pick one that he would like her to wear. Yuta admires one sexy outfit, but thinks that Leez would hit him if he chose it...and in the end he chooses it anyway. Leez models Yuta's pick first, and then the princess dress she chose second. Yuta blushes as he thinks "I love you" to both designers. Part 4: Melted Currygom, part 2 Currygom tells is that during the hiatus, she will work on improving Season 3. She wants to practice drawing actions scenes (which she admits she does badly), work on the printed books, and work on the Season 3 Prologue. She also mentions that she skipped some planned stories in Season 2 in order to keep the story progressing, so they will be released as an audio drama. She then suggests re-reading Kubera before Season 3 begins, and to also look for hidden Currygoms as well. Part 5: Season 2 Find the hidden Currygoms event Currygom is creating an event, similar to the one after the end of Season 1, for her readers to try to find the most hidden Currygoms in Season 2. She says that most of them have been found and discussed in the webtoon comments, but there are still some that have yet to be found. She answers the questions below (which may be translated at a later time). 1. What counts as a valid Currygom? 2. How long is the event? The event runs from now until the Season 3 Prologue is released. 3. How do I participate in this event? 4. How is the winner determined? 5. What are the prizes? Currygom then thanks her readers again, promises improvements for Season 3, and tells everyone to stay healthy until they meet again. Part 6: brief scenes These are some brief scenes with a few characters, without dialogue. * Shess, Leny, and Agwen sit around a table at a window, and Agwen appears upset. * Teo walks somewhere in the city and passes some crates of apples. * Brilith sits at a desk with a pile of paperwork, looking forlorn. * Mirha reads a note in Leez's room at the Temple of Wind. Leez's yellow dress, the birthday present from her mother, hangs over the bed. Kubera season 3 To be continued in 2017 Currygom's comment: The date for Season 3 has not been decided yet, but I think it'll be early 2017. It's going to take a long time to prepare for it, so I'll return with improvements for Season 3. Thank you. Stay healthy! Afterword * (thumbnail - Leez's yellow outfit): Some of you asked if she threw away her Chickie clothes, hehe. She didn't! * (angry Maruna): Strong laborer #1, slacking off. He's not worried at all about the suras other than the four he mentioned (Samphati, Hura, Cloche, and Clophe). Why...? * (Leez's two headshots in the winning outfits): These are the top winners for the "Design Leez's Outfit" event. (I announced the winners here.) The winner of the "I want to see her wearing this" category is Evil Eye, and the winner of the "She wants to wear this" category is Leco! I intended to display the original drawings by the participants, but there were some who didn't want them shown, so I didn't show any on my blog. * Kubera Season 3 is scheduled for Spring 2017. The exact date is still pending. It might not even be on Tuesdays anymore! During the break I'll be working on the audio drama first, and the books second. (The book are so far behind... T_T!!) Of course, for Season 3 I'll have to draw several episodes ahead of time for the paid preview. And I need to analyze the problem with my action scenes. ...Ah... I have the ominous feeling that I'll be even busier... * Here is the cover for the audio drama CD. The CD consists of side stories that will only be available as audio dramas. Since I worked on it, they can be treated as canon. Sorry for pushing the shipping date to April 21...T_T My apologies to those who were eagerly waiting... T_T T_T So I will send a tumbler to those who pre-ordered up to March 20, the first per-order session (I was originally going to give them out randomly). (You can see images of the tumblers at the Naver store.) You can pre-order until April 15. (Pre-orders have a chance of getting picked for bonus tumblers.) If you're interested in audio dramas, check it out! (link to the Naver audio store is in the blog/information is in Korean) ** The side story descriptions from the Audio Drama link above: Supplemental story 1: The Goalkeeper is a God After Agni's shocking revelation in Season 2 Episode 3... What is the truth behind the rumors that are quickly spreading among the citizens of Atera? This is the delightful story of the priestess, the God and the Draggony, and the house masters of Atera. Supplemental story 2: Teo's Cooking Lessons After watching Gandharva demonstrate how to peel apples, Teo is distressed and decides to learn how to cook. But why are there sounds of explosions coming from the kitchen? Is that really the right way to cook? Supplemental story 3: The Strongest Half Leez wants to go to the Martial Arts Academy once more, but since Ran has half-blood phobia, this time she goes with Yuta... Who do they encounter there? * If you have any questions about hidden Currygoms, follow this link. (link is in the blog/information is in Korean) * For more information on the 7th Kubera character popularity vote, follow this link. (link is in the blog/information is in Korean) Notes * It appears that hoti vishnu also affected Gandharva and Maruna, who are no longer concerned with Sagara and the rest of the sura army that vanished with Asha. * Agwen is likely crying because of news of her father's disappearance. * The position of Teo's hand looks strange because she is still used to carrying her missing sword. It is unknown whether or not Sagara still had it when she disappeared, and thus if Teo still remembers losing it. References